


Cassie Lang And The Adventures In Befriending Hundred Year Old Super Soldiers

by stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Series: Adventures In De-Aging [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Scott Lang POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: A few weeks later Steve and Bucky show up at Cassie’s soccer game.Maggie gives Captain America a nice slow look up and down, “Is that?” She doesn’t specify what that is but the ‘holy shit is that Captain America at our daughter’s soccer game?’ doesn’t particularly need to be said for Scott to hear it.In which Cassie Lang befriends a couple of de-aged super soldiers and proves some inter generational friendships can even survive the re-aging process.





	Cassie Lang And The Adventures In Befriending Hundred Year Old Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is all greenerovia's fault because she commented on the de-aged Steve and Bucky fic with "CAN I HAVE THE SEQUEL WHERE CASSIE PLAYS WITH THEM AND GETS REAL SAD WHEN THEY HAVE TO GO BUT THEN BUCKY AND STEVE VISIT SCOTT'S HOUSE AS GROWNUPS AND PLAY WITH HER AGAIN" so ALL BLAME LIES WITH HER.

 

Cassandra Eleanor Lang is 11 (‘And a half!’ she would insist) and one day she’s going to be a goddamn superhero. Scott would really rather she didn’t go off trying to save the world one day, but he’s already felt the inevitably of it. His kid’s already started asking about being his partner, and now- _now_ Steve freaking Rogers is suddenly 10 years old and he and Bucky Barnes (who is _also suddenly a child, jesus)_ are in need of a playmate. There’s no way she’s going to come out of playing with Captain America himself without it strengthening the kid’s resolve to one day save the world, and it’s not like he can just _not_ let her go play with them.

Scott might not be able to help take care of the poor kids, but he can at least let his daughter have a playdate or two with them so that they aren’t stuck in an apartment with just Clint for company.

“You got everything you need Peanut?”

“Yep!” Cassie chirps, shoving one last thing into a backpack and moving to wait by the door, practically vibrating with excitement.

 

Scott watches carefully as Cassie and the newly de-aged pair of super soldier’s interact.

It’s going good. Of course it’s going good. Cassie’s a good kid. Hell, Cassie’s the _best kid._

“You don’t look like The Newsies.” Cassie says and Scott fights the urge to audibly groan.

“Huh?” Steve asks, at the same time Bucky says, “I aint a _newsie.”_

“No, like the _movie.”_

“ _Cassie_ .” Scott warns, hoping it’s somehow a reminder that Steve and Bucky aren’t going to know everything she knows. Hell, normal kids probably don’t know everything Cassie knows. Two years of house arrest for Scott had involved _a lot_ of movies.

“Oh yeah, you didn’t have movies way back _forever_ ago.” Cassie says and before either boy can get a word in edgewise to argue that they in fact did have movies, she’s leading them across the living room to presumably show them the magic of The Newsies.

 

Three days later Scott gets a video chat from Cassie.

“Can I go to Steve and Bucky’s? Mom says you’re allowed to take me.”

“Does your uncle Clint know you’re coming?” Scott asks, because he’s learned in eleven years of parenting that often times the other adult in the situation does not in fact know that they’re about to have another child in their home.

Cassie proves him correct when she shrugs and says “I dunno, Steve texted saying I should come over.”

“Steve texts?” Because the adult Steve Rogers absolutely doesn’t text. No, the adult Steve Rogers is a giant asshole who _calls people_ when they text him.

“Mmmhmm, we have a group chat.”

Of course they do. Freaking eleven year olds these days.

 

Clint, of course, doesn’t know. But that would probably be because Clint isn’t there, and instead Scott is greeted by the sight of Kate answering the door and beyond that, America, Steve, and Bucky furiously playing some sort of video game.

“Is that appropriate for kids?” Scott asks at the sound of repeated gunshots and ten year old Steve Rogers shouting _“TAKE THAT!”_

“Probably not.” Kate answers, opening the door wider so that Cassie can slip past and squeeze onto the couch next to them, snagging the controller that Bucky holds out to her.

“Okay then. I’ll be back to get her by dinner?”

“Sounds good Mr. Lang. We’ll send her home hopped up on pizza and soda.”

“I ask for nothing less.”

 

This seems to break some sort of seal, and for the entirety of the time Steve and Bucky are stuck as their younger selves, Scott is also stuck making several weekly trips to the Barton residence so that Cassie can spend time with her new friends.

The thought that Cassie is getting so attached to kids who will eventually turn back into their superheroing adult selves is a little worrying, but Scott tries to convince himself that it’s no different than being friends with someone who ends up moving.

She’ll be fine. Cassie’s a tough nut. And if she isn’t, well, Scott’s always going to be there to try to make it fine.

 

When Steve and Bucky are turned back into their normal selves there is a special kind of pain that comes from hearing Cassie’s soft, disappointed “Oh, they’re big again.”

She doesn’t cry like people might expect from a kid who just lost two of their newest friends, but Scott still wants to wrap her up and shield her from the hurt he can hear in her voice.

So that’s exactly what he attempts to do.

He ropes Cassie into building a blanket fort around the tv and then, once they’re settled on the floor with Cassie curled into Scott’s side, he lets her queue up whatever she wants on netflix.

 

Two hours into Scott’s emergency father-daughter snuggle session there’s a knock on the door and the arrival of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, both in their full sized glory. Scott’s been doing this superhero gig for awhile now, he’d think the sight of Captain America would get at least a little less impressive.

“Uhm.” Scott says.

“Uh.” Steve echos.

“I _told you_ this would be weird.” Bucky says, shoving his elbow into Steve’s side.

“We just came to see Cassie.” Steve blurts and Scott nods, stepping aside to let the two seriously massive, like _what the hell_ , superheroes into his house.

It’s cool. It’s fine. Two years of house arrest for the dudes and they go and befriend his daughter instead. The look on Cassie’s face means that’s not even sarcasm.

“We brought board games.” Bucky says, waving a bag enticingly.

 

Within a an hour Scott’s blanket fort has been overtaken by his daughter and two overgrown super soldiers. Pizza has been delivered, ice cream is being eaten, and a rousing game of Clue has been followed by Cassie regaling Captain America and The Winter Soldier with demonstrations of the close up magic Scott’s tried to teach her and stories about how she ‘accidentally’ kicked the ball into somebody’s face at soccer the previous weekend.

Bucky and Steve seem suitably impressed.

A few weeks later Steve and Bucky show up at Cassie’s soccer game.

Maggie gives Captain America a nice slow look up and down, “Is that?” She doesn’t specify what _that_ is but the ‘holy shit is that Captain America at our daughter’s soccer game?’ doesn’t particularly need to be said for Scott to hear it.  

“Yep.” Scott says, taking in the sight of Steve and Bucky in all their glory. They’re carrying glitter covered signs that Cassie had helped them make in Scott’s living room the night before, and between that, their general giant-esque forms, and their team jerseys they look a little more like they’re attending a legitimate professional sports team’s game instead of a girl’s youth soccer game.

Cassie will be _thrilled._

 

Cassie is in fact thrilled, though much to Scott’s delight, not so thrilled that she bypasses Scott entirely after the game ends. He gets his normal experience of his daughter turning herself into a projectile and launching herself at Scott with what is apparently full faith that Scott will catch her.

Scott does, spinning and swinging her around a couple times as Cassie shouts in his ear, “Did you see?! Daddy, did you see?!”

“I did! You shot, you scored, the crowd went wiiiiild.” Scott even does a nice little crowd roaring imitation to complete the effect, and then his spider monkey of a child is off of him and using Bucky Barnes as a human jungle gym.

“I made the _winning goal._ I bet I could beat you both at soccer.” She says, using Bucky’s arm to hang off of him, her feet pressed into the side of his leg. Bucky’s tolerating it with the sort of patience that only comes from fondness and experience, and Scott is reminded of the fact that he’s pretty sure he read somewhere that the dude had sisters.

“I bet you could.” Steve agrees amicably, “We’d beat you at stickball though.”

“That’s cause _nobody_ plays stickball now. I’ve told you that.” Cassie says with a deep, long suffering sigh.

Scott’s pretty sure seeing his eleven year old daughter treat _Captain America_ like he’s refusing to understand something painfully obvious will never ever get old.

 

“We watched a video with you in it in school today.” Cassie tells Steve nonchalantly over a game of poker at Scott’s kitchen table.

The goddamn Winter Soldier is teaching Scott’s daughter to be a card shark and Scott doesn’t have the will to stop it.

Steve groans and thumps his head forward while Cassie takes the moment to sneak a peek at Steve’s cards. If Steve notices he has the grace to pretend he doesn’t.

“Wait,” Barnes says, “You watch videos of Rogers here _at school?”_ He asks, like this is something so unbelievable that Cassie _must_ be lying.

“Mmhmm.” Cassie hums an affirmative, making a face at her cards that Scott knows is a very fake look of displeasure but that he’s sure could fool even the savviest of people. “Rapping with Cap.”

“How,” Bucky starts, setting his cards on the table with a flourish, “have I never heard about this?”

“Because I knew it’d go like this.” Steve mutters as Bucky Barnes proceeds to insist on Cassie showing him exactly what the hell she’s talking about.

The two of them end up crouched over Cassie’s phone, the poker game abandoned and the dulcet tones of Captain America telling sixth grades about ‘Your Body And You’ playing over the tinny speakers.

Steve is slowly shrinking further and further into his chair while Bucky is not so slowly dissolving into hysterical laughter.

This might be one of the best things Scott’s ever had a chance to witness.

 

There comes a moment over a year after Steve and Bucky are turned into children and have gone about befriending Scott’s pre-teen daughter that Scott gets to realize just how ride or die his daughter has made two hundred year old men.

“Mom and Jim are sick.” Cassie says from the screen of Scott’s phone. Scott and a substantial chunk of the Avengers have been doing that whole saving the world thing and Scott had been looking forward to roughly 18 hours passed out on the Rogers-Barnes couch purely because it was the closest safe, horizontal space.

“That’s awful peanut, tell them I hope they get better soon.” Scott says, already half asleep on his feet as Steve Rogers himself shoves Scott towards his couch and then throws a blanket at his head.

If Scott’s going to be saving the world in New York this often he really just needs to break down and get himself a place in the city- the _other_ city- _New York City_ \- god he’s _tired._

“That’s not the problem.” Cassie says, though Scott can hear the sound of what sounds like Maggie coughing up her lungs in the background so Scott’s pretty sure that’s a problem, “I have a field trip tomorrow and they were supposed to chaperone.”

“We can do it,” Bucky says from where he’s doing what Scott honestly suspects is a ritual check over of increasingly ridiculous security measures around the house. Which is how Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes end up _voluntarily_ taking 35 twelve year olds on a sailboat excursion while Scott sleeps off helping save the world.

Scott, were he a little less exhausted, would be a little impressed by the willingness to experience torture by twelve year olds that his daughter inspires in people.

God, she’s gonna be a great superhero one day. Scott just hopes she waits at least a few years, maybe gets through college first, and saves him _and_ Captain America _and_ The Winter Soldier a damn heart attack.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Cassie Lang And The Adventures In Befriending Hundred Year Old Super Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936946) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno)




End file.
